what happens when your half god but not half human
by mctinsmaster
Summary: no flames first story like eva...lol but um she starts of in a small town with werewolves becaon hills and helps with the werewolves but soon she moves to a land little she renembers new york city theres been acouple of wars with the avengers and some no one knows but then what will her past show that leads to her future find out in this story :)


So hey guys I'm back with a new story Yass a new Percy story with a new OC of course her name is *drumroll* can't tell you dun duna dun dadun dadun sorry lol you got a hint it's a girl and yes this is mainly a first person view so yeah

Me: I'm going to use names from different fandoms like …

Scott: ugh, your using me again aren't you. Hurray!

Stiles: Scotty she ain't going to kill you like someone I know!

Me: well at least you're getting a spot after that rude commit.

Percy: soooo I'm I good in this story. And please don't offer me godhood again plz ?!

Me: okay okay I will deal with your wishes now onward my lovelies onward

Unknown New OC

"Moving for the twentieth time mom are you crazy especially cross country beacon hills ,California to new York, new York this is the longest move yet!" I complained still worried for my lonely friends Scott and Stiles." Hon ya know we got to go because of my job that coastally moves around." Mom said in her heavy southern accent. "what about stiles and Scott you know how much they depend on me?" still trying to avoid leaving the place that felt normal at. "Don't you have their phone numbers still hon?" mom was still continuing this argument. Before I could come back a knock at the door startled us. I shuffled over to the black door to find the two crazy ones standing on my doorstep. I quickly shut the door behind me stepping out in front of Stiles who look much panicked. With a torn up and wounded wolfy Scott. WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO BOTH OF YOU! I had practly screamed while Scott covered his ears and Stiles cringed from my anger. The new used word surprised me while the cloudless night sky thundered loudly over the small and very troubled town of beacon hills. All of this seemed normal to me but something triggered inside of me not to get angry at that random clap of thunder. "So um… what happened to you Scott do you need medical attention I could call Allison maybe even Lydia to come patch you up." The idea popped up in my mind. "I need to say that I'm moving to new York next week too?!" "Whoa whoa WHAT but we need you here still!" I tried to tell mum that but she is so stubborn and hardheaded." Well aren't they the same thing Lizzy?" (Wow her name after 432 words yeah!)" No they aren't Stiles!" both me and Scott said anger put into my words. Soon after Allison came and patched up Scott on the porch. And the small talk about me leaving the town where very few people knew the secrets of.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ONE WEEK LATER

Me and the pack decided to meet up after school at a small restrunt near the edge of town called Olympian domain. We all said our good byes what surprised me most Derek had a small tear in the corner of his eye. Stiles saw it and said, "Is my old sour wolf crying is he going soft" Derek growled softly while looking at Stiles raising his hands in defense. I laughed lightly tears rolling down my checks while we had our last group huge as one group excluding the usual sour wolf. The girls waving and saying come back and see us call us if you see any cute guys and if anything bad happens that could include us please call us. I nodded to all of their requests and walked up into the passenger seat of the large semi. I curled up and started balling while we drove away from my only natural area the supernatural the only thing I didn't know was what the fates had instore for me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hey guys I had this chapter longer I mean't for it to be atleast 5,000 words but messed up I will try to make these long and also more descriptive

This is also on wattpad p.s ( is better *suh* don't tell anyone about this) –mctinsmaster (sorry about the spelling i'm bad at that i'm just 12)


End file.
